Dead Sound!
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: Shuuichi learns the true meaning of "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." This is an AU future fic.
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hibike! Euphonium. Thank you to Ayano Takeda for giving us such awesome characters to play with and Kyoto Animation for bringing them to life for the small screen.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: I** must have something against clueless male characters like Shuuichi and Yuuichi from Mai Hime. Or, I just do not like male "…uuichi" names.

* * *

 **Dead Sound!**

A harried young woman scurried around her house in preparation for her five-year-old daughter's first Halloween. After hours in the costume store, the little girl finally decided on a fairy princess costume. As the young woman poured little wrapped candies in a large Jack-o-Lantern bowl, the telephone rang and she sighed. Without checking the caller ID screen, she already knew it was her husband calling to tell her he is working late, yet again. He has been working late the past several months, and always manages to work late on the days of family outings. The last time was her mother's funeral. She ran her fingers through her short brown locks in frustration.

"What?" she tersely asked.

"Huh? No "hello" first?" the jovial male voice asked.

When his lame attempt at humor resulted in dead silence, he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, but I have to…" he began.

"…work late again," she finished his sentence.

"Oh," he muttered.

Rather than wait to hear his lame explanation for missing his daughter's first Halloween, she called out to her daughter.

"Midori-chan, your daddy is on the telephone."

The bubbly fairy princess ran from her bedroom towards her mother and grabbed the receiver from her mother's hand.

"DADDY!"

"Hi princess," he smiled, picturing her happy face.

"When are you coming home? I wanna get lots of candy!"

"I'm sorry princess, but daddy has to work tonight."

Midori's mother watched her daughter's bubbly countenance instantly change to sadness. Her heart broke for her little girl. It was one thing for her husband to choose work over her, but quite another for him to choose work over his daughter. Midori dropped the telephone receiver and ran to her room crying.

The young woman picked up the receiver and snarled, "I hope you're happy," then hung up.

She quickly ran to Midori's room.

In a downtown office, Midori's father stared dumbfounded at the now dead mobile telephone in his hand. He was torn. Part of him wanted to rush home to his distraught little girl and part of him wanted to stay put. He felt bad for disappointing his daughter, but he was also angry his wife put him in this situation. The clicking sound of heels in the hallway outside his office allowed his anger to win and he put his mobile phone in his pocket.

He deeply growled when he saw the young woman in a tight red skirt enter his office.

"Shuu…," the woman quickly corrected herself, remembering how angry her lover got when she addressed him casually at work, "Tsukamoto-san? Are you ready?"

By the time he pulled his expensive sports car into the parking space in front of her townhouse, the one he happily helped her purchase; he had his right hand buried deep between her legs. He wickedly smiled at how aroused she was and silently cursed his wife. No matter how hard he tried, his wife never got this aroused by him. With his left hand, he slammed the car into park and turned off the car. He leaned over into the passenger seat and crushed his heated lips into hers.

"Shuuichi-kun! Not here, the neighbors will see," she whined.

"See what? See how real fucking is done?" he growled and forced his fingers into her.

She did not have to reach between his legs to know he was hard. He was the only lover who could get an erection just by touching her. This turned her on and kept her giving into him, even though she knew he was not available. From the start, he was always upfront about being married with a young daughter. In fact, he never removed his wedding ring while they had sex. She bitterly chuckled at the memory of him losing his wedding ring inside her one night.

"Please?" she pleaded.

He pulled back and looked at her. On his face, she could see his anger and lust fighting for supremacy, so she reached between his legs. He immediately hopped out of the car, ran around to open her door, and closely followed her to her front door. When she paused to dig out her keys, he pressed up against her back, rubbing his now painful erection against her bottom. She quickly opened the front door and they practically fell into the entrance of the townhouse. He kicked the front door shut, grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her around, and slammed her back into the door.

"Shuuichi-kun!" she exclaimed.

Once again, he crushed his lips into hers, silencing any further protests. He roughly shoved his hand between her legs and in his excitement, pulled a bit too hard on her panties. He chuckled when he felt them give way.

"I'll buy you more," he mumbled in her ear.

For a brief moment, she felt the cool air on her shaved skin, then the rough fabric of his dress slacks and the sharp metal zipper. Disappointment filled her when she realized he did not bother to drop his dress slacks yet again, before entering her. She had spoken to him about this before and told him it made her feel cheap. As usual, he either failed to listen or did not care. As his excitement mounted, his thrusts grew more violent. She could feel the metal zipper rubbing against her lips. If she did not stop him soon, he would end up cutting her lips again, so she pushed him away. As he stumbled backwards, she thought she heard a "pop" sound when he fell out.

His eyes flared with anger, "Bitch! What was that for?"

Her eyes teared and she slapped him across the face before making a mad dash for her bedroom. He chased after her, his erection leading the charge. She slammed her bedroom door in his face, but when she heard his painful cry, she realized it was not his face. When she opened the door, she saw him on the floor in the fetal positon, holding his crotch, writhing in pain.

"Bitch," he groaned.

She considered kicking him for good measure, but thought better of the idea and continued to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she returned and handed him an ice pack wrapped in a towel. While he nursed his bruised manhood and hurt ego, she knew she was not going to get the "quiet Halloween dinner at a nice restaurant" he promised her earlier that week, so she began making dinner from the few items she had in her kitchen. They ate the wonderful meal she lovingly prepared in relative silence. His manhood was back to normal and safely tucked away, but he was still very angry. She knew it, but she was not sure if it was because she pushed him away, slapped him, or bruised his manhood, although the last one was not really her fault. After dinner, she served the pumpkin cake she made for the holiday. They were in the middle of dessert when the first doorbell of the night rang. She started to rise to answer it, but he stood and stopped her.

"I'll get it," he muttered.

As he walked out of the dining room, heading for the front door, he grabbed the bowl of Halloween candy she had on the table next to the door.

He opened the front door and was immediately greeted with, "TRICK OR TREAT!" Two ninjas and a robot happily held open their Halloween treat bags.

The open bags and chirping kids reminded him of a nature show about birds he and his daughter watched on television. He threw one full-sized candy bar in each opened treat bag and watched the three kids happily run off to the next house. He closed the door, put the candy bowl back where he picked it up, and returned to the dining room.

He sat down and after a few silent bites of his cake, he asked, "Don't you think full-sized chocolate bars are a bit extravagant?"

"You are so not getting laid tonight," she softly muttered.

"What?" he asked.

Before she could answer, the doorbell rang again. He stood again, but this time, she watched as he detoured to one of the kitchen cabinets before heading to the front door. She watched him pull out and open an old bag of individually wrapped chocolate candies they both hated, but he would not allow her to throw away.

"Cheap bastard," she softly growled.

He opened the door and stood frozen in shock.

"H…H…Hazuki-chan?" he sputtered as he stood staring at his wife.

As his wife approached him, he backed up into the townhouse. The wind closed the door behind her.

"Hazuki? What are you doing here? Where's Midori-chan?" he asked in an accusatory tone.

His wife continued to slowly advance on him, not uttering a word. When they reached a well-lit area of the entrance, his eyes opened to the size of saucers. His wife looked like she just came from a war zone. Her clothes were bloody and her flesh ragged. In fact, some of it was missing and he could see bone. He was about to scream, but she lunged for him.

* * *

This piece is dedicated to my beloved E.M. Praetorian, because SHE is a zombie otaku.


End file.
